Life Before Anubis
by hufflepuff1999
Summary: Nina never talks much about her parents.Did they really die in that car crash? Or is she too ashamed to talk about her life with her family? Soon nina must tell her housemates. She doesnt know when or if she will ever tell them, but a figure from her past vists and the truth must come out.
1. Someone Comes to Vist

Nina pov

Dinner time at house of anubis is almost always the same. Alfie and Jerome throw pieces of food at each other, while Mara tries to stop them. Joy, Patrica,and Amber gossip and talk about clothes and Mick and Eddie argue over which sport is better (soccer or football). I barely hear a thing they say. Fabians arm is wrapped around me and I feel like its only me and him here.  
After dinner, I help Trudy with the dishes. Just as the cool water starts flowing out of the faucet, someone knocks on the door."I'll get it." Trudy says as she walks to the door. I start washing a dish as she opens it and says "Hello" to the person.  
"Umm Hi." The person replies.  
That voice. I would know that voice anywhere. "How did he find me! Im halfway across the world!" I scream in my mind. My hands start shaking and the dish falls to the ground. The shards scatter across the floor, useless and unwanted, like my heart the day he left.  
"Nina, are you alright?" Trudy comes in and sees the broken plate. The person at the door walks into the house and sees me.  
"Nina?" He says with a smile that looks weird on his sad, guant face.  
I finally got over my shock and its quickly replaced with anger."What are you doing here, Blake?" I demanded.  
"A guy cant vist his_" I stopped him before he could say it and dragged him off to my room.

fabian pov

As soon as i heard the plate shatter, I came out to see if Nina was okay. A guy came in from the door way. Obviously he knew Nina some how. Before he could say who he was, Nina dragged him off to her room. "who is that guy?" I ask Trudy. She just shruggs her sholder. He couldnt have been an ex boyfriend, could he? The guy was tall with dirty blond, short hair. He had sad, green eyes and was rather boney, like he hadnt eaten for a days. I felt like I've seen him before but couldnt quite place him and i wasnt the only one. Amber and Alfie were in the living room taking about it.  
" Who do you think he is, Fabian?" Amber asks.  
"I dont know but he seems familiar." I replied.  
"Well there is only on way to find out." She says as she bolts off the couch and up the stairs. I silently debate with my self if its the right thing to do and end up following her. With our ears to the door, we listen quietly. there voices are slightly muffled through the door. (_italics are Blake,_ **bold is Nina, **regular is Fabian)

"_You cant seriously still be mad at me, after all these years!"  
_**" you left me all alone with him, and you didnt leave a note or anything telling me where you went!"  
**"_im sorry. i was to stupid to think it was the right choice to leave. I am the worst brother ever."_

"brother?" i whisper to Amber. She just nods. Theres a long silence behind the door. Eventaully Nina starts crying.

_"please dont cry. I shouldnt have even came here. If you ever want to talk I have an apartment near by..."_

I get up and drag Amber with me down stairs."Nina has a brother!" Is basically all I can think to say.  
"No duh, but she said ' you left me all alone with him' What does that mean?" Amber demands.

* * *

Is it good so far? Next chapter will tell the whole story of Nina and Blake's parents


	2. Nightmare

Thanks for the comments! Sorry for the capital letters and apostrophe errors ! Im really horrible at editing. :P

* * *

Nina pov

"I have an apartment near by if you ever want to talk. Im sorry for leaving you and I want us to be like we used to be...Before I ran away." My brothers eyes started to fill with tears. I could tell he ment what he said, but I refused to forgive him.  
"Just leave." I said angrier then I felt.  
"Im sorry I couldnt be a better brother." He left and closed the door behind him leaving a trail of tears on the floor.  
I fall face first on my bed. Theres a saddness within me. Its like my heart has become a blackhole, swallowing every feeling that ever made me happy. I dont cry. Ive cried to much because of this. I dont remember wanting to fall asleep, but my eyelids start to become heavy and eventaully they shut.

(Ninas dream)

_I kneel next to my mothers bed and grip her pale hand. She tries to lean down and hug me but stops halfway, wincing in pain. I lean into her, hugging her as gently as possible."I love you Nina" she wispers in my ear. A tear slips down my face.  
"Love you too." shes so sick. Everyday I pray she will recover and everyday she somehow got a little worse.  
"Nina! Get over here now!" a voice calls to me from the other side of the door. I swiftly kiss my mother on the forehead and rush to the door, thinking its an emergency. The room I walk into is disgusting. The room only had one tv and a busted up recliner. The little carpet visible was stained with unknown substances. The rest of the floor were piles of trash, like food wrappers, crumppled unpaid bills, and dirty clothes. the smell in the room is so putrid, I almost gag. "yeah?" I say.  
"Get me a soda" My father says from his recliner. I stare at him in disbelief."MOVE!" He shouts.  
"No." I say plainly. " Get it your self, Im not your slave." I cant belive i just said that! and nieither can my father. He rises from his chair and starts to unbuckle his belt. I try to open the door but its locked. He traps me in a corner and pushes me with his huge stomach.  
"It seems someone has a mouth on them." He spits, while he points his thick finger right in my face."Ive been to easy on you." Im frozen with fear not knowing what to do. He raises his arm up and slams the belt down on my shoulder. A burning pain erupts. I clutch my shoulder and scream. My mother limps through the doors shouting at my father.  
He just raises his belt again and swings down on her and I scream "Leave her alone!" and jump in the middle as the belt is about to hit my mothers hip. _

I wake up in a cold sweat. Tears were streaming down my face. I look at the clock. 1:40 am. I groan and roll out of bed. I almost stumble down the stairs as I make my way to the tunnels. I sit and dangle my feet over the edge of the cliff with the small narrow beam in the midddle. My head leans against the wall and I just think. I pray I will never have to see my father again, but I dont think it will help. My prayers were never answered.


	3. Found You

sorry i havent posted in awhile!

* * *

Blake pov

I stare at the ceiling of my room. All I can think about is Nina. My little sister probly hates me now and its my fault. My eyes shut and try to sleep, and eventaully I do.

(blakes dream)

_I hear my sister scream in pain and I rush to find her. My mom gets there before me and starts yelling at dad, but he doesnt listen. He just lashes his belt towards jumps in front of mom. Adrenaline courses through me and I tackle my dad to the ground before the belt can hit any of them. Mom rushes Nina and I out of the room and to her car. As we drive away, the exhaust hides my father emerging from the house and into his car.I never understood why my father is like this. He has no stress in his life, he doesnt drink, and he does nothing at all, except yell at us. I guess he is just normally insane. My mom drives as fast as she can, but her car cant handle it and it slowly breaks down."Damn it!" she screams. A rusty blue car pulls up behind us. The driver gets out and comes to the car."Found you." My dad say in an errie voice._

I am shocked awake. I lift my head up so fast it almost comes off. There is no way I can go back to sleep. I get up dragging my feet on the floors and my arms hang lifelessly as I go to my computer. I watch the stupidest videos for hours and then I get an email. Who sends an email at 4 in the morning? I open it up and my heart stops. One simple sentence is written on the screen. "Found you."


	4. Day Off

Nina pov

I return to my room just before anyone wakes up. My footsteps creak on the old wood on the the stairs. When i enter my room, amber is already gone. I get ready for the long day ahead of me.  
When everyone is about to head to school someone knocks on the door. Eddie opens the door and Blake is on the other side.  
"Umm hi?" Eddie says when he sees him.  
"Hi. Can I Please talk to Nina?" Blake asks, as he looks around to find me.  
"What do you want Blake?" I ask still mad at him.  
"Can we please talk?"  
" Didnt we already talk yesterday?"  
He looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Its about... Dad"  
Everyone in Anubis house looks confused.  
"Nina, didnt you say your parents were dead?" Amber asks. I ignore her and drag Blake to my room. Blake starts telling me how he couldnt sleep so he was on his computer and he got an email.  
"Blake," I say gently,"that could mean anything."  
"No It cant Nina! Remember when moms car broke down and dad came out of his car and said the same exact words written on the email?"  
I ve been trying to deny it. I knew it ws him. Who else could it be? "What do we do?"  
"I dont know but hes been trying to find us for years, probly"  
I sigh and sit on the floor near my bed and hug my knees. What a nightmare.

trudy pov

Im making sure Nina doesnt go to school today. After her brother reappearing she wont be able to focus on her work and her brother walk down the stairs and she hugs him goodbye. Awww! I guess shes not angry at him anymore. She walks out the door and is about to head to school. "Nina," I yell when she goes out the door. she looks back." Ive called Mr. Sweet and you can stay here today if you like."  
She looks relived. "That would be awsome Trudy, thanks"

Nina pov

After being up all night, I was gratefull when Trudy said I could stay. I go back up to my nice warm bed and start to doze off.  
"Nina someone is here to see you." Trudy yells up to me after a few minutes. Thinking its probly Blake, I get out of bed without comlaining or moaning. Strange. I walk over to the top of the stairs not feeling the least bit tired. In the door way is a fat blad guy. He has on gold framed glasses and a white short sleeve shirt. I wouldnt have reconized him if he didnt have his hand on his belt."Found you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! What do you think will happen? post your idea and see if your right. plz review and keep reading. :)


	5. Abused

Sorry I havent updated in awhile! I have writers block. Thanks for the reviews/ story alerts. :)

* * *

Blake pov  
I walk in the cold morning air to my sun is still hidden behind the clouds. For almost a week clouds have covered the sky, not letting the sun make the slightest appearence. I finally get to my car, I cant find my  
keys. It probly fell out when Nina pulled me up stairs to talk. I groan and jog back to anubis house.

Ninas pov  
I just stared at him. The man I fear more then anything, was standing right at the front door. Trudy was the one who broke the silence." Do you know this man Nina?"  
I didnt know what to say, so I just stood there not moving, like a statue. I stare at him. For 6 years,he  
hasnt change the slightest bit. Something shiny on the ground catches my eye.  
Next to his foot is Blakes car keys. "Nina," My dad says " arent you going to say hello to your father?"  
"Your father is alive?" Trudy asked stunned.  
All I can do is nod.  
Before anyone can say anything, theres another knock on the door. Blake comes in looking at the floor. "Im sorry but I think I dropped my car keys." He didnt once look up to see dad was right in front of him. My eyes quickly dart to the  
keys, but my father sees and he hides them beneath his foot. Blake cant find the keys. He finally looks up and sees him. His reaction was the same as mine. After a few minutes of awkword slience, Blake can finally talk. "W- what are you doing here?" He tries his best to sound tuff, but his voice quivers.  
"Just wanted to see my kids again." He says with a huge smile. "Trudy can I please talk to them alone?" she nods and says she needed to go to the libary anyway. As soon as the door closed his smile was replaced with a scowl. His fingers start to unbuckle his belt and Blake tackles him.  
"Run Nina!" He yells, but he loses his grip and Dad charges up the stairs as quick as lightning. He grabbed hold of my shoulder before I could take a step away from him. I strugle to get free and start screaming hoping someone will hear. I break free and next thing I know Im tumbling down the stairs. My knee hits the stair so hard it snapped. On the last stair, my head hits it and my vision starts to fade into black nothingness. The last thing I see is a startled Victor coming up from the cellar.


	6. Gone

Nina pov

_The door slams behind us and a click of the lock seals us in. The arguing begins on the other side. I just want it to stop. Tears steam down my face and my brother puts his arm around me. The arguing gets louder and louder until they are screaming at the top of thier lungs. My head throbbs wanting it to be over soon. Theres a loud smash. My heart jumps when my mother screams in pain. I jump to the door. Pounding on the woodwith my fists trying to break through. Blake come behind me and hits the door with a baseball bat. The wood cracks and he keeps hitting it until it wide enough for us to get through. We charge into the room finding mom on the floor, blood covers her face. " mom!"I shout running over to her and kneeling next to her head. Her eyes barely open."Nina... Blake...run." Her words are quieter then a whisper. Her eyes remain open, unblinking and her breatheing stops. She gone. Just gone._

* * *

Sorry for the very short chapter! Im planing on updating this story every day this week till sunday, because I wont be able to post at all next week. So please keep reviewing and reading! :)


	7. Running

Blake pov

"Nina!' I ran to her side. Her eyes wouldnt open, but I could feel her heart beating. Victor came to her side and was in shock. "Do something!" I scream at him. He gets up and blocks my father from going down the stairs.  
"Run, take her some where safe." He yells, I grab Nina and rush to the door. I run as fast as I can to my car. I set nina down on the grass and try to open the handle. Locked. Crap my keys are still at the house! I pick her up again like a ragdoll and run towards the school.  
"Blake?" someone says. I turn back and see Ninas housemates. They all gasp at the almost motionless Nina in my arms  
"Is she okay? what happened!" A blonde girl asks.  
"Ill explain everything later. Right now, we just need to go some where safe." I tell them. I must sound so desprate right now but i dont care.  
"How about the tunnels?" One of the guys with short black hair blurts out. The blond glares at him. Some students share worried glances, others look confused.  
"Just follow us." A red headed girl says aggravated. I follow them to a small building, in the middle of the woods. We go through the doors and are surrounded by books. A library. Everyone stares at me."Well," The red head says" What happened to Nina?"  
"Its a long story."

* * *

sorry chapters have been short! Thanks for all the Reviews/ Story alerts


	8. The Truth?

Victor pov

A scream erupts from the main hall. I rush up the cellar steps as fast as I can just in time to see Nina Martin, hitting her head on the bottom step. Her Brother runs to her and yells. "Nina!" He looks at me. His eyes are filling with tears and I could see the pain in his eyes. A strange feeling filled me. Was it sympathy? I stared at the boy. "Do something!" He shouted. Im flashed back to reality. A large man comes barreling down the stairs. I block his path and scream to the boy. "Run, take her some where safe." Thankfully the boy leaves in a hurry. Seconds after the door closed, a fist punches me and I fall to the floor, unconscious.  
So much for trying to be heroic.

Fabian pov

"Blake?" Amber asked shocked. I turn my head and see blake holding an unmoving Nina. My eyes widen and I gasp. All around me people ask what happened.  
He doesnt explain but Patrica makes everyone follow her. "We arent taking him to the tunnels right?" I whisper.  
"No, just to the library." She replys not looking back. When we are inside, Blake tells us the story.  
Half way through the story Mara stops him. " Wait! If your father was abusing you, why didnt you call the police once? even when he killed your mother you didnt call. Why?"  
Blake sighs. " She called them once. Dad was very persuasive and a amazing liar. He didnt go to jail and came back angrier then ever. After that we didnt want to call the cops again." After a long slience he finally continues his story.

_ Mom. I dont feel dread or saddness. I feel dead inside. Like Im a zombie with no emotions. Dad come stands in the corner and yells something to me but I dont care. "Go!" he yells at Nina and I, slapping Nina across the face. She backs away but still close enough to hold our mom pale hand. As soon as he smacked her I snapped.  
"leave her alone!" standing in between them. He looks at me amused. "Go up to your rooms both of you!" Quieter then before but he still yells it. I help Nina up and glare at him as I walk. We go to her room because my door was hit with a baseball bat. I help her to her bed and sit on the floor next to it. "Mom." she whispers before a few tears slide down her face. For a 9 year old, Nina was brave, But this was more then she could handle. I put my arm around her and slowly we fell asleep._

Blake was interupted again. This time by Nina. "And when I woke up you were gone."

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is the last day I can post :( I know I said on sunday but I have to stop today. I should be able to post again on July 20th. Right on time for Hoa One Shot Day! If you dont know what it is, its a day where everyone posts one shots for hoa (pretty self explanitory :P) bye!


	9. Talking

Sorry i havent uploaded in awhile. My stupid cousin changed my account settings (again) and i couldnt figure out how to log in. :(

* * *

Nina pov

I stare into his dull green eyes. They use to be the brightest shade of green, full of life and humor. Now they seem dead and lifeless.  
"when you left my life got even worse." I say, never taking my eyes off his.  
"Im sorry. I thought you already forgave me for this though."Blake says confused. He can be pretty thick sometimes.  
"I want to forgive you but how can I if you never even told me why you left." I can feel a single tear stream down my face and a hand touches my shoulder.

Blake pov

"Then let me tell you. I really thought it was the right thing to do back then." I say sheepishly," Now i see it probly wasnt the best. Do you want me to tell you?" She just nods. A brown haired boy named Fabian has a hand on her shoulder. I cant say I will ever get use to seeing my sister have a boyfriend. I never thought she would ever trust a man again concidering all the men in her life either hurt or abandoned her. If he ever hurt her... I shake that thought out. I start to tell the story with a slight smirk playing on my lips.

_ I never wanted to awake from my dreamless sleep. I was afraid of the dark when I was awake, But in my dreams its the most peaceful place. In this place I never had to think about anything that caused me pain. Like my dad when he yelled at us, or... moms death. If I could live in this world forever, I would.  
I got thrown back into I woke up, I got scared when I realized I wasnt in my room. I was on the couch in the living room. Dad was sitting right across from me. He seemed... unlike his usual self. He had a carefree smile on his face, that didnt quite reach his eyes. They still seemed full of anger. I start to look around for Nina. "Relax, she is safe in her room." He says.  
"What do you want then." I spit. I know better then to talk like that. I start to tense up when his cold laughter fills the air.  
"At least you know when you should be hit," Dad bellows. Then he is silent for a few seconds before saying, "I wanted to talk to you about something"_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! plz review :)_


End file.
